This application claims the priority of German patent application No. 197 35 068.2, filed Aug. 13, 1997, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to an energy-absorbing covering for a body column of a motor vehicle which is provided on an area of the body column situated in the occupant compartment and includes at least one covering part and an energy-absorbing element arranged between the covering part and the body column, the energy-absorbing element being formed of a hollow-space-bounding support made of sheet metal.
From U.S. Pat. Document No. 5,163,730, an energy-absorbing covering for a body column of a motor vehicle is known which is composed of a covering part and of an energy-absorbing element arranged between the covering part and the body column. The profiled energy-absorbing element constructed in one piece and made of sheet metal, together with the body column situated behind it, forms a closed hollow space and is fixed by means of at least one leg directly on the body column. The other leg of the energy-absorbing element, which has a bent shape on its end side, rests without any attachment on the body column with its free end. In this embodiment, the covering part is supported in sections directly on the one-piece energy-absorbing element and is fixedly connected with it by way of a double-sided adhesive tape or the like.
This arrangement has the disadvantage that, as a result of the unattached resting of the second leg of the energy-absorbing element on the body column, in the event of an unfavorable, that is, diagonal direction force acting upon the energy-absorbing element, the energy-absorbing element may escape to the side and virtually bend away about a hinge axis. This results in a significantly lower energy absorption in the event of a head impact. In addition, the freely resting second leg of the energy-absorbing element may cause undesirable rattling noises in the driving operation. Furthermore, the correct positioning of the energy-absorbing element on the body column and that of the covering on the energy-absorbing element present difficulties during assembly.
It is an object of the invention to improve upon an energy-absorbing covering of the above-mentioned type such that, while the construction is easy to mount, a lateral bending-away of the energy-absorbing element is avoided even when acted upon in an unfavorable direction. In addition, rattling noises are avoided which are otherwise caused by the energy-absorbing covering during the driving operation.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by an energy absorbing covering for a body column of a motor vehicle which is provided on an area of the body column situated in the occupant compartment and includes at least one covering part and an energy-absorbing element arranged between the covering part and the body column, the energy-absorbing element being formed of a hollow-space-bounding support made of sheet metal. The energy-absorbing element is supported on the side fastening the body column at least in a partial area of its longitudinal dimension by a profiled holding rail which rests in sections form-lockingly against the body column and is locally fixedly connected with it. Additional characteristics which further develop the invention in an advantageous manner are described herein.
The principal advantages achieved by the present invention are that, as a result of the arrangement of a profiled holding rail, which is connected at least locally with the two legs of the energy-absorbing element, also in the event of a head impact, when the action takes place in an unfavorable direction, an effective absorption of energy is achieved. Because of the shape of the holding rail, which is adapted in sections to the outer contour of the body column, this holding rail, together with the energy-absorbing element, can be positioned and fastened on the body column in a simple manner. Rattling noises in the driving operation are avoided by the two-sided holding of the energy-absorbing element. The covering part can be fastened in a simple manner by way of plug-type connections on the holding rail or on the body column.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.